The difficulty with known sockets resides in the fact that they do not take into account the imperatives of radius of curvature of the input cable which is connected to the rear of the socket.
In order to clarify the specification, accompanying FIG. 1 shows all the existing possibilities for routing the input cable on a socket 1 of known type. This socket 1 may be supplied by a cable which is routed either in projecting tubings 2, 3 whence it can arrive from the right or from the left, or from the rear in flush-mounted tubings 4, 5, or from above in a column 6, or from below in a bracket 6A.
No risks should be taken, at the point of connection of the cable on the rear of the socket 1, of breaking this cable or at least of tearing its screen. To that end, a standard exists, whereby the radius of curvature given to the cable in a bend must never be less than 8 times the outer diameter of this cable.
In addition, the depth of the routing tubing should be taken into account. For a conventional tubing with a depth of 40 mm, the radius of curvature of the cable can, finally, not be less than 30 mm.
Of course, the wires emerging from the end of the cable may be bent and connected to the so-called I.D.C.'s, or insulation displacement contacts, which are found, generally aligned in two parallel rows, at the rear of the socket. Although it is acceptable to bend these wires at 90 degrees, it is, on the contrary, inacceptable to bend them to more than 90 degrees, and therefore even less so to 180 degrees.
It follows that, with these known devices, it is impossible to connect socket 1 cables arriving in diametrally opposite directions, with the result that the installation must finally be adapted accordingly, this considerably restricting the latitude of concept of such an installation.
It is an object of the invention to overcome this drawback.